gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moments
Chapter 1 "I....hate it here already" Cole Chance,a 13 year old boy wearing blue shorts and an 'Avenged Sevenfold' t-shirt, spoke quietly as his parents were setting up in the new house. "And not to mention now we live next to a shop" He pointed over at the Mystery Shack. "Oh come on little guy. They have two kids your age! Well...a year younger but you know what I mean!" Cole's older brother,Zane,told him. Zane was much taller than Cole. He had dark blonde hair,wore a cap on his head,a white shirt with the Apple logo in the center,and cameo shorts up to his knees. "Cheer up, we'll have fun here" He ruffled his younger brothers hair. "When you say fun..." Cole mumbled, "It means disaster for me..." ------------------------- "Mabel! Did you hear about the new kids- what are you doing?" Dipper Pines stared at his twin sister bedazzling her sweater. "I've successfully bedazzled my sweater now!" Mabel Pines, turned around to face her twin brother and showed him her sweater. "What were you saying Dipper?" "I was saying...that there's new kids here and wondered if you wanted to go meet them...that is a really shiny sweater" Dipper replied while staring at the bedazzled sweater. "I know right? Okay let's go meet them! I like new neighbors!" Mabel took off running down the stairs. "Mabel wait!" Dipper ran after his sister. "Bye Grunkle Stan we're gonna go meet the new kids!" The twins yelled as they slammed the door to the Mystery Shack. "Huh? Wha? Was someone talking to me...?" Stan looked around and shrugged. "Must've been the wind..." "Zane heads up!" Cole called out as he threw a baseball at his brother. Zane turned around and bent backwards dodging the ball, "Hah can't get me that easily bro!" Cole took a step forward and soon was seen behind Zane as he caught the baseball in his right hand. "Zane I'm scared that people are gonna find out about my freaky speed and think I'm a freak show" "Don't worry bro. As long as they don't see you running around like you're the Flash, you'll be fine" Zane spoke quietly. "Dipper! Look at him. He's so cute..." Mabel sighed happily. "Um Mabel. That kid looks way too old for you. He's at least 14. 2 year age difference." Dipper explained to his sister. "Not him! The other one! D'aw he looks so cute with his hood on!" Mabel fawned over seeing Cole toss the baseball into the air. "You think he'll notice my bedazzled sweater?" "I don't know Mabel. That kid looks really suspicious." Dipper muttered. "Hi I'm Mabel! Mabel Pines! And this is my brother Dipper!" Mabel introduced herself and her brother to Cole as she watched him toss the baseball into the air and catching it. Cole looked at the twins and managed to crack a small smile, "I'm Cole....and this is my brother Zane" He pointed to his older brother, who waved at the two twins. "What brings you here?" Dipper crossed his arms, "We came here to meet you two. You know, get to know you and all." Dipper knew there was something strange about Cole. And he intended on finding out what it was. Mabel popped out behind Cole, "Boo!" She giggled at seeing him jump and look behind him. "You jump like a kangaroo!" She smiled at him. Cole scratched his cheek, "Um oh...thanks" He looked towards the ground and suddenly felt Mabel grab his wrist. "Oh my gosh we should hang out! Let's go!" She tugged him forward as she walked while holding his wrist, "I'll see you at home Dipper! I'm going to go hang out with my new buddy!" Dipper looked up at Zane, "I don't trust your brother...not with my sister" Zane shrugged, "Neither do I..." He looked down at Dipper, "You play Call of Duty?" Dipper blinked in confusion, "Call of wha?" ---------------------- "Oh Cole. You're really quiet. It's kinda cute" Mabel giggled at seeing Cole climb the roof to the Mystery Shack. Mabel was always boy crazy and she really thinks this summer could be her chance to have an epic summer romance. So she would go for any guy she set her eyes on. And in this case, she would set her sights on Cole. "...." Cole looked back at Mabel and he sat on the roof. "Yeah...I get that a lot" He lied. Dipper poked his head out a bush and looked through his video camera, "Soos, I don't trust him! He doesn't even look like a reliable guy for my sister to hang out with." "Yeah dude. I see-" Soos took a bite from a chocolate bar he was eating, "-what you're getting at. He looks like a scary dude." Cole smiled lightly and in the next few seconds he held up a flower, "For you..." "A flower? You scallywag" Mabel smiled and took the flower from him. "How is that even possible? How did he get that flower?!" Dipper closed the video camera and looked over at Soos, "Alright Soos. Let's get back to the shack. I think I've got enough of this" Soos looked at him, "Alright dude. Let's go." --------------------- "Dipper! Dipper,Dipper,Dipper!!" Mabel came running into the house. "Oh. Hey Wendy. Have you seen Dipper?" "Up in his room" Wendy answered while looking up from the magazine she was reading. "How'd it go?" "It was awesome!" Mabel pointed to the flower she put in her hair, "He gave me this. But he better not be like Norman. He better not be just a bunch of gnomes. But I do hope he's a vampire. Please be a vampire..." Mabel giggled at herself talking. Dipper sat in his bed, taking his hat off and setting it aside. "Let's see what I got..." He opened up the video camera and played each clip he taped. "Wait a minute..." He set the tape on rewind and played it in slow motion. "What the..." He watched as Cole got up and disappeared,then reappeared, holding the flower he had given to Mabel. "He runs quickly!?" Dipper closed the video camera and saw Mabel at the door. "Mabel! I have to tell you something!" "Me too!" Mabel waved her arms around, "Cole and I are hanging out tomorrow and it's gonna be great! Look he gave me a flower! He must be a magician to have made a flower appear outta nowhere. But that's beside the point, this is my chance for my epic summer romance Dipper!" Dipper sighed, "Mabel he's not a magician. He has super speed!" Mabel stood there silent for a moment. "....." She suddenly started laughing and pat Dipper's head. "There there Dippy. He's a special guy. I know he has super speed....super speed in capturing my heart!" Dipper sighed again, "Oh Mabel....why can't you just listen for once?" And this was the beginning of Cole's adventures in Gravity Falls. But between hiding his secret and getting to know Mabel, Cole was in for trouble. That trouble being Dipper. Chapter 2 Mabel sat in the kitchen as Dipper read the newspaper. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, "Coming!" She yelled as she took off to go answer the door. Dipper put the paper down and glared, "It better not be-" "Cole!" Dipper sighed hearing his sister yell, "Cole...." He finished his sentence, not to pleased to hear it was him. "Dipper! Wanna come with me and Cole to go hunting?" Mabel asked as she stood next to me, smiling brightly. "Um...no thanks." Dipper said quickly and hid behind the newspapaer again, "I'm good!" "Alright. Come on Cole! More hunting for you and me!" Mabel turned around to see me at the door already. "Woah how'd you get there so quick?" "I came over while you were asking Dipper if he wanted to come." I said as I turned the doorknob and opened the door, letting Mabel go first. I followed her and closed the door behind me. "I'm watching you...." Dipper muttered after they left. -------- I followed Mabel all the way to the lake as she sat on the edge of the dock. "Alright so what do you wanna hunt first?" I asked. "Let's go for fish!" She said as she smiled, her smile may be filled with braces, but it was still reassuring to see someone smile around me. "Alright..." I answered as I took my sweater off and bent down, ready to run. "Hey what are you doing?" Mabel asked. "Going for....eh...a run..." I said and took off, falling into the lake. I didn't want Mabel to know quite yet. I raced around underwater until I felt the need for air. I popped my head out and held up two fishes in both of my hands. Mabel clapped, "You got em! And they're sparkly..." She said as her own eyes began to sparkle. I swam back and tossed them onto my sweater, seeing them flop around helplessly. "Ready to go back and fry em up?" I asked quietly. Mabel nodded and helped me up. "Hehe you're a good best friend! Oh my god, we should totally do this more often!" She said playfully shoving me. I laughed nervously, "Aha yeah....we should." Unless I don't want too so you won't find out about my freaky nature... --------------- "Dipper! We got dinner!" Mabel said as she pointed to my sweater. "Ah! Mabel you decided to take fish from the lake!? What if the whole population goes down now!?" Dipper started freaking out. "Oh don't worry about it..." I said as I prepared to get the fish cooked. Dipper glared slightly at me, "So how'd you get the fish underwater? Use a spear?" "No I actually dove underwater and caught em with my bare hands." I answered. "Isn't that awesome? I've never seen anyone catch fish that fast! Cole's amazing at hunting! We're so gonna be the best of friends!" Mabel said as she took a chair and stood next to me as I attempted to cook the fish. "It's amazing. Hey Cole listen, what's your fastest mile time?" Dipper asked. "Eh um..." I looked at the fish and bit my lip. I couldn't tell them my fastest time was 7:54 and that was cause of the speed which made me a freak. "8:59!" I shouted. Mabel gasped, "Woah....that's fast." "Yeah really fast time you got there buddy." Dipper said, narrowing his eyes and lifting the hat above his eyes. I will figure you out Cole Chance....just wait.... Chapter 3 "Hey Mabel. Check this out." I held up my elbow in front of her face, "You see that bruise?" He asked. "Woah....that's just awesome!" Mabel said as she saw Wendy walk into the Mystery Shack. "Hey Wendy! Have you met Cole?" I waved at her, "We've met." Wendy crossed her arms as she looked at me. She took my hood off my head, "Yeah this little dork tried to steal my hat cause he loves it." "Hey hey!" I said as I started patting my hair down and put my hood back on, "Back off the hair. And for one thing...that hat does look amazing." Dipper got up and smiled, "Well I think your hat always looks amazing Wendy." He said proudly, crossing his arms. "Tch...suck up..." I muttered while kicking my feet onto the table. Dipper glared at me, "Hey I need someone to hang out with since my sister basically spends her time with you! Wendy-" Dipper turned out, "Wendy?" "Later dorks!" Wendy called out from Tompson's van. "Hah oh yeah like she wants to hang out with you." I sneered. "You know what Cole!" Dipper said as he got in my face. "What Pines!?" I said,glaring at him. "Guys break it up!" Mabel said pushing us both apart. "Can't we just all be friends together?" "NO!" Dipper and I yelled, looking away from each other. "Okay well that explains a whole lot." Mabel said and grabbed her brother's arm, whispering to him, "Dipper! You are not gonna ruin this for me!" She started pushing him backwards. "Wait Mabel-" Dipper protested as he stepped near the doorway. "Mabel he's a-" Before he could finish, Mabel had slammed the door on him. "Oh man....what am I gonna do?" ----------------- "There we go. Now we're alone..." Mabel said as I looked at her near me. I blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Hey!" I held my elbow up again. "That bruise!" Mabel pushed my elbow down, "Yeah great. How do I look today?" She asked, trying to be flirty. I shrugged, "Shiny I guess..." I never was the type of guy to be dating someone. And having Mabel be this flirty to me was....kinda weird. "Um Mabel I know this might be your first summer away from home but you don't have to always hope for the epic summer romance thing" Dipper shouted from behind the door, "Yeah!" Mabel sighed, "Well you know...I do hope for that one guy. But what about you? Don't you hope to have an epic summer romance?" "Um no....I'm not into dating and all that." I pulled my sleeve up and showed Mabel a bunch of bruises, "See all these bruises? These are from times I've tried to have a girlfriend. But they all ended up hitting me and abusing me. And I'm so sensitive and weak....I don't fight back. I don't believe in hitting a girl." "Aw Cole come on..." Mabel took my hand and opened the door, "Let's go get you healed up. It'll take awhile but I can try to make you better." Dipper saw Mabel holding my hand as she opened the door, "Woah what!? No!" He pointed at us. "Relax Dip-wad..." I rolled my eyes, "She's just going to go and attempt to heal my bruises." "Oh I'll show you bruises-" Dipper said gripping onto his book. "Dipper!" Mabel said, "Please...." She shook her head and walked past him,holding my hand in hers. "I don't trust that guy...." Dipper whispered as he saw us walk up to the attic. "It's a dilemma for sure." Soos said. "Ah!" Dipper jumped and looked back him, "Soos, you've seen Cole right? He's got super speed right?" "Hm...." Soos said. "How many times have you seen him run in person?" Dipper sighed, "Zero..." "Look dude, maybe he does have super speed but you have to show the evidence!" Soos pointed out. "That's it! I got him on video once! Soos you're a genius!" Dipper said running to his room. "This wisdom is both a blessing....and a curse" Soos said. "Soos! The toilets clogged again!" Stan called out. Category:Fan-Fiction